Truth and Dare Versi Chalice
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Chalice datang ke rumah Vocaloid dan mengajak mereka main Truth or Dare karena ia bosan, mengajak OC dan Vocaloid lainnya ikutan ToD nya, tapi siapa sangka selain ToD dia memberikan tantangan dan ToD yang di minta para Reader memilih apa itu, akankah mereka dapat menghadapi Chalice yang entah kenapa otaknya jadi makin GaJe! /Chalice benar-benar payah summary/ /Gomen jika garing/
1. Prologue

Chalice : Yo~ chalice buat ToD XD, Yah dapat ide saat ngomong sama si salah satu author bernama Ilyas Haruhito ngomongin dia mau buat ToD, gara-gara itu Chalice jadi ada ide juga XD tenang beda kok :3 Soalnya Chalice gak suka plagiat 100% XD, tenang udah ijin kok (_ _) Maaf kan chalice jika ToD nya aneh :3 Gomeneee... QwQ Chalice lagi galau...

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice, kalau milik Chalice, tidak ada yang kenal Vocaloid sekarang sebagai Vocaloid tapi OC chalice yang jadi Vocaloid, berterimakasihlah untuk tuhan karena bukan chalice yang punya XD atau gak ntar semua vocaloid yandere :3, OC baru milik Chalice XD

Warning : 100% Garing, GaJe, abal, aneh, Lebay, Chalice nyasar, OC, EYD gak berlaku mungkin? #slap!, TYPO, NO BASHING CHARA, setiap kata yang chalice ketik rasanya datar, etc

OC : Yuri Kurogane (Warn : He not in OOC mode), Yuna Kurogane/ Shirogane, Yuko Hanatsukihime/ Kurogane , Reito Shirogane, Luna Kurogane/ Kurosaki, Akito Kurosaki

Note : OC chalice yang kurogane dan pasangan mereka sekaligus bentuknya sekarang di ubah dan umur mereka juga bertambah 10 tahun kemudian jadi wajar yang cewe marganya beda X3 soalnya udah wedding XD #slap!

~Happy Reading~

* * *

-AUTHOR POV-

Di suatu mansion yang kita kenal sebagai Vocaloid, sangatlah damai, kalau Chalice mengetik damai pasti ada sesuatu kan nanti? Jawaban kalian benar! Mari kita lihat keadaan Vocaloid sebelum badai tiba di mansion itu

Terlihat Gakupo bersujud-sujud di depan altar yang terdapat patung terong berpakaian pengantin dan disampingnya terdapat patung Luka yang memegang tuna (lebih jelasnya figuran Luka) sambil mengucapkan mantra seperti "Bum bam bim bum, Luka-sama saya menyembah engkau" entah ini mantra simsalabim gagal atau Gakupo udah jadi agama Luka (?)

Luka dan Miku yang sedang turnamen kibasan rambut maut yang menyebabkan suara Weeesh Weesh di ruangan itu atau bisa di bilang adegan iklan s**s**k.

Kaito yang makan es krim sambil kayang, entah bagaimana caranya, hanya Kaito, Chalice dan tuhan yang tahu

Len yang seperti biasa dikejar-kejar kakak tercintanya memakai RR

Rin yang mengejar len memakai RR entah kenapa tuh ruangan kaga hancur.

Meiko? Seperti biasa, bermabuk ria di pojokkan.

DUAAAAAAAAARR!

Suara lebay apa itu? Oh ternyata pintu masuk yang di ledakin seorang.

Iya di ledakin…

Iya, meledak.

.

.

.

Sudah di bilang pintu masuk meledak!

.

.

.

.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?! MELEDAK!?

Mari kita pindah lokasi ke pintu depan, terlihat gadis berambut coklat kehitaman yang memegang senapan angin

"YOOO~ Vocaloid chara, Chalice datang kembali~" ucap Chalice memegang senapan angin bapaknya yang udah rusak, eh? Terus ledakan tadi dari mana?!

Spontan saja wajah Vocaloid chara menatap Chalice dengan kata "WTH! KENAPA GADIS GILA ADA DISINI?!"

Chalice yang kebetulan telminya gak kumat menangkap apa wajah mereka, ia segera mengeluarkan evil smirk

"Chalice bosan di rumah bersantai, ngedengar ucapan Yanti ngomongin gang rumahnya yang ada yang kebakaran dan meninggal 1 keluarga (Ada yang familiar dengan kata ini di berita?) (bukannya itu beberapa hari yang lalu chalice?), bercanda dengan Yanti pada hari rabu soal di gangnya banyak repoter #gak penting. Sampai di geplak kepalanya karena suruh Yanti eksis di depan kamera dengan gaya OOC#biasa gilanya kambuh. Nggegambar nambahin OC (udah nambah lagi OCnya), dengarin lagu, berjalan-jalan di fandom KHR, AAAAAAAAAAAAH! POKOKNYA BOSEN CHALICE!" pekik Chalice frustasi

Semua Vocaloid Chara hanya sweatdropped dengan curhatan Chalice dengan tema 'kebakaran yang terjadi pada hari selasa atau kapan yang pasti minggu ini'

"Nah kita akan main Truth and Dare yuk dibanding bosan~"

"Ogah," ucap Miku datar

"Kalau menolak kalian **mati**" ucap Chalice dengan penekanan 'Mati' sambil memegang senapan angin (Ingat senapan angin di perbolehkan orang mempunyainya sedangkan senapan api tidak) dan mengarah pada Miku

"HEI! Kau tidak boleh begitu sama Miku!" ucap Kaito melindungin Miku

"Diam"

BANG!

Yak, 1 korban tewas

Mari mengheningkan cipta…

Tu, wa, ga, Dengaaaan… seluruuuh… angkasa raya…memuji…para Kaito Negara….namun…ku…remajaaaa… tuna (?) putra bangsaaaa….. Kaitooo… mari… kita doakan…diaaa….

"AKU BELUM MATIIII!" pekik Kaito nangis di pojokkan seperti cewe habis I –piiiip— err… maksudnya habis di putusin.

"Nah, ada yang mau bernasib sama dengan Kaito? Kalau tidak ayo duduk disini" perintah Chalice

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah duduk dilantai berbentuk lingkaran, bersama OC chalice yang kebetulan ditarik masuk, kecuali Yuri yang duduk menjauh dari mereka tepat di pojokkan.

"Oi, Yuri, kau kesini juga, ikutan" perintah Chalice

"Manusia… aku gak suka duduk bersama manusia…" ucap Yuri ketus yang spontan auranya menjadi gelap

"Tumben dia gak sinting"gumam Rin sweatdropped

"Dia tidak dalam mode OOC, lagi bad mood dia" gumam Chalice sweatdropped "Kalau begitu beri ruang sedikit untuk botolnya mengarah pada Yuri" gumam chalice dan mereka segera memberi ruang pada Yuri

"Yak~ MULAAAI! PUTEEER~ PUTEEER SWIIING~"ucap Chalice sambil memutarkan botol.

Dan botol itu… mengarah pada Miku.

"Truth atau Dare?" Tanya Chalice

"Truth" ucap Miku

"Kau memilih Negi atau Kaito jika mereka tenggelam?"

"Negi"

"HUWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEE! MIKU CHAN JAHAAAAT!" tangis Kaito menjadi-jadi dan pundung di sebelah Yuri duduk.

"Jangan dekat-dekat manusia!" ucap Yuri jutek dan langsung menendang Kaito menjauh.

"Huwee! Aku bukan manusia tapi vocaloid!"

"Walau begitu kau mirip manusia"

"Kau juga seperti manusia, bodoh!"

Yak, Kaito, kau memang pantas di cap baka, kau tahu kata-kata itu berbahaya untuk Yuri yang gagal di OOC kan chalice lantaran moodnya lagi bad.

"Eviliss"

**KACHIING!**

Yak, ini dia, the Dark Knight Yuri, Yuri mengarahkan pedang besar iblisnya kea rah Kaito dengan aura gelap sampai-sampai auranya menjalar ke pedangnya

"Ku tebas kau jadi lima batang" ucapnya dengan nada gelap

Wajah Kaito sangat pucat yak, sangat pucat.

"Yuri, ntar chalice aduin ke Yuko atau gak ke nenekmu kalau kau membunuh orang lagi" ucap Chalice dengan wajah entar kuaduin ke mamah Yuko nih.

"Cih!" decih Yuri kesal dan langsung menaruh pedangnya di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjut" ucap Chalice dan memutarkan botol itu, dan botol itu mengarah pada Gakupo

"Truth atau Dare" Tanya Miku

"Dare~"

"Gakkun, ganti bajumu menjadi mirip banci taman lawang, dan dalam fanfic ini sampai selesai kau harus jadi banci" ucap Miku

"EH?! KOK GITU?!"

"Gakkun~ suaranya~"

"Ehem… Kok gityuuu siiiich~" ucap Gakupo tidak terima sambil gaya banci (silahkan bayangin sendiri)

**Krik…krik…krik…**

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA" yak! Tawa meledak di ruangan itu melihat Gakupo bergaya banci, sampai Yuri pun ikutan ketawa,

"Keren! Ngakak!" ucap Yuna sambil nahan tawa

"Mirip banci nyasar di mansion" gumam Len sambil menahan tawanya

"Kau lebih baik jadi banci dibanding Vocaloid, manusia terong" tawa Yuri tenang

"Setuju untukmu, Yuri" setuju Rin.

"Aaaaghh… jangan mengejek ku, mboook~" ucap Gakupo sambil gaya banci

Dan tawa masih berlangsung ketika mendengar ucapan Gakupo

"JUAHAAAAT!" tangis Gakupo menjadi-jadi.

"Yak, mari lanjut ToDnya' ucap Chalice tanpa dosa "2 ToD ini hanya percobaan, silahkan para reader member ToD pada Vocaloid chara dan OC chalice XD" terang Chalice

"Kalian boleh member ToD pada OC Chalice yang tidak tercantum di FFN ini *nunjuk warning OC yang masuk*" ucap Miku sambil memegang sebuah kertas besar.

* * *

**ToD yang bisa di berikan pada Chara :**

**Vocaloid : **

**Kaito Shion**

**Gakupo Kamui**

**Meiko Sakine**

**Miku Hatsune**

**Rin Kagamine**

**Len Kagamine**

* * *

**OC :**

**Yuna Kurogane/Shirogane**

**Reito Shirogane**

**Yuri Kurogane (warn : Yuri not mode OOC tapi kalian bisa menyuruhnya jadi OOC)**

**Yuko Hanatsukihime**

**Luna Kurogane/Kurosaki**

**Akito Kurosaki**

**(Dan kalian juga bisa memberi ToD pada Chara OC atau Vocaloid yang tidak tercantum disini seperti memberi tantangan untuk Dell atau untuk Hatsuka (OC chalice))**

* * *

"Kalian juga bisa memberi tantangan selain ToD, jalan ToD mungkin berbeda diantara ToD lain, Mungkin ya, tergantung si baka chalice" ucap Meiko

"Fanfic ini berakhir sampai chapter 5 atau 4 atau 6 tergantung suasananya" ucap Chalice senang "Nah semuanya kita pandah lokasi~"

"Hah?" ucap mereka heran

Seketika lantai tempat itu muncul lubang dan membuat mereka terjatuh

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan entah lubang itu membawa mereka kemana.

**Are you wanna gift Chara a Truth or Dare or Challenge (atau bisa di bilang hampir sama dengan dare)**

* * *

**-Chapter 1 prologue- -end-**

* * *

Chalice : Sebelum Chalice berbicara ucapan terakhir mari kita doakan tetangga Yanti (walau gak peduli chalice tapi kasihan juga satu keluarga) yang sudah meninggal akibat kebakaran tempo hari, semoga Bella dan keluarganya diterima disisinya dan khusus ibunya yang melindungin anaknya dengan cara memeluknya (walau pada akhirnya tetap sama aja) mendapat berkah lebih baik, amin, namo amitabha, semua mahluk berbahagia (?) QAQ#abaikan saja, Chalice lagi sedih melihat nasib tetangga Yanti.

Yanti : dia bukan tetangga ku, cuman rumah se-gang yang masih sedikit jauh dari rumahku, Chalice =='' ngapain kau sedih, wong dia bukan temanmu atau siapamu =='''

Chalice : Tapi kasihan bodoh, bayangin aja satu keluarga meninggal dengan tragis tanpa ada yang selamat QwQ, cuman sayangnya Rumah Yanti gak kena XD

Yanti : Kau doakan rumahku juga kena?! *rage*

#pertengkaran sahabat di mulai.

Yuna : Yak, abaikan saja pertarungan antar sahabat, biasa mereka memang suka berantem =w=

Chalice : Maaf Chapter ini garing QwQ… apalagi chalice merasa setiap kata yang chalice ketik rasanya datar bangeeet DX

Yuri : Mind to Review? *datar*

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


	2. truth and Dare season 1

Chalice : YEEEY! Update XD

Yuri : I hate you all, humans. Make me OOC, just die already, Baka creator *stabing Chalice*

Chalice : That's hurt, Yuri-tan TTATT *rubbing her head*

Yuna : HEEEYY! Ini fanfic bahasa Indonesia chalice!

Chalice : Hahaha, maaf, maaf~ baru baca inggris jadinya ngetiknya inggris XD

Yuri : …Mulai… dan aku akan menghajar siapa yang memintaku OOC

Chalice : Yaree~ Yaree~ jangan begitu Yuri-tan XD

Yuri : Shut up your mouth ****

Chalice : Yuri, tidak boleh mengeluarkan kata itu *dark smile aura*

Yuri : ….

Yuna : Disclaimer!

Disclaimer : not me have Vocaloid~, OC is my, and the Truth and dare is the reader XD

Warning : Warning : 100% Garing, GaJe, abal, aneh, Lebay, Chalice nyasar, OC, EYD gak berlaku mungkin? #slap!, TYPO, NO BASHING CHARA, etc

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Truth and Dare Season 1~**

* * *

Para Vocaloid Chara segera membukakan mata mereka dan mendapati mereka ada di suatu panggung, begitu juga dengan OC Chalice

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya mengarah pada sesuatu dan munculah Chalice dibalik kabut (*seketika diketahui Chalice mengambil kekuatan Mukuro dari fandom sebelah*)

"Ladies and gentleman, selamat datang di truth and dare Chalice" ucap Chalice dengan gaya ala kaito kid dari fandom sebelah lagi

"HEEEII! INI DIMANA!? BAGAIMANA CARANYA KAU MEMBAWA KAMI DISINI!" Tanya Miku dan Rin dengan wajah sangar

"Ouuuh… diam lah… yang pasti ini di balik ilusiku, kau tahu aku meminjam sedikit kekuatan dari character fandom sebelah" ucap Chalice santai

'Dia mengambil kekuatan chara dari fandom sebelah? Kasihan yang diambil kekuatannya' batin Vocaloid chara sambil sweatdropped

_-Meanwhile in somewhere fandom-_

Seekor nanas berjalan berada di depan seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam, mata sipit dan tajam, mereka masing-masing memegang senjata mereka.

"Oyaa~ Oyaa~ Kyouya-chan~ kau tahu marah-marah itu tidak baik untukmu, bisa-bisa kau senasib dengan cloud guardian pertama yang rambutnya memutih~" ucap nanas jejadian itu

"_Kamikorosu, Pineaple head_!" ucap lelaki itu dan langsung berlari kearahnya sambil memegang tonfanya

"Kufufufu~ kau yakin akan mengalahkan ku, Kyouya-chan~. Eh?, Ilusi ku tidak bisa dipakai!" pekik nanas berjalan itu kaget dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya

"_Kamikorosu_" nanas itu menatap sang skylark dengan wajah memucat.

Dan dapat kita dengar di lokasi itu terdengar teriakan nanas jejadian yang 'digigit sampai mati'.

* * *

_-back to Studio-_

"Yak! Mari kita buka ToD dari Reviewer pertama" ucap Chalice sambil menjetikkan jarinya dan di sebelahnya langsung muncul kotak, ia segera memasukan tangannya kedalam kotak dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah surat.

"Reviewer pertama : Hikari Kengo, dia memberikan 3 truth dan 3 dare, truth pertama "Untuk Yuna tolong jelaskan kronologi pernikahanmu" Nah Yuna-tan tolong jelaskan" ucap Chalice dengan senyuman manis "Atau perlu tambahan ma-"

**DUAG!**

Sebelum chalice menyelesaikan kata-katanya Yuna sudah langsung melempar Hakuryuu ke wajah Chalice.

"Diam kau, Baka Creator! Dan untuk Hikari kengo, A, A, aku tidak menikah dengan si baka dingin maniak eksperimen itu kok!" ucap Yuna terbata-bata

"Benar, aku juga mana mau dengan si maniak hitam ini" ucap Reito dengan datar

"Hadeeeeh… Yuna-tan, Eito-tan jangan terlalu tsundere, terus Yukina dan Reiko datang dari mana? Hayooo? Mana mungkin mereka datang lewat pelican kan? Terus cincin emas itu dari mana?" Tanya Chalice sambil menunjuk jari Reito dan Yuna yang terdapat sebuah cincin emas.

"BENAR! BENAR! ARAAA~ KAA-SAN TOU-SAN JANGAN TSUNDERE~" terdengar teriakan anak lelaki di tempat duduk penonton.

Semua chara yang ada disana kecuali Chalice melihat ada penonton hanya bisa mengeluarkan "WTH?!"

"AAAGHH! DIAM AJA KAU CHALICE! UDAH LANJUT! LANJUT!" pekik Yuna dan langsung melempar tang yang sering ia pakai untuk membetulkan 'Alice' ke Chalice

"O-Ow… Kau jahat, Yuna…" gumam Chalice "Yang pasti pernikahan mereka heboh karena Sukuna dan Hikona nyari gara-gara, Mizuno yang mau meminum darah orang disana, Mizuto yang dalam mode eater, Yuri yang dalam mode sister complex yang berteriak tidak sah (Lu kata ini apaan chalice) dan-"

**PANG!**

Chalice kembali di timpuk barang dari Yuna dengan memakai panci.

"Lanjut!" perintah Yuna kesal.

"_Ha'I, Ha'I, Yuna-sama_" gumam Chalice dan langsung membaca truth selanjutnya "Untuk Rin, kau twincest atau gak?" Tanya Chalice

Rin yang mendengarnya langsung terlonjak kaget "Yah, tergantung author nya, tapi biasa di Fanfic orang atau di PV, aku di buat twincest sama Len" ucap Rin santai

Chalice mengangguk mengerti ia langsung membacakan surat itu lagi "Untuk Kaito! Kamu kalo ngeliat es krim sama Miku kelelep, siapa yang kamu tolong?" Tanya Chalice

"Hmm… Kalau boleh memilih, aku memilih es krim! Kalau Miku mati tinggal minta author atau master membuatnya kembali~" ucap Kaito santai.

**SLAP!**

Miku langsung menampar Kaito memakai neginya setelah mendengar ucapan Kaito

"Kaito no baka!"

"HUWEEE! Miku-chan kejaam!" tangis Kaito sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Spontan yang ada disana kecuali Yuri hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan tingkah Kaito.

"Ehem… sekarang di bagian Darenya, dare pertama "Untuk Seluruh chara! Silahkan nistakan Yuri yang lagi nggak OOC!" ucap chalice

Yuri yang mendengar itu segera mengeluarkan aura gelap terbaiknya yang membuat semua adiknya dapat bersujud padanya.

"Chalice…aku akan membunuhmu nanti…" ucap Yuri gelap

"HUWEEEE! Ini bukan Chalice yang menyuruh! Ini Kengo-san yang minta!" pekik Chalice ketakutan sambil nangis

"Che! Aku menyerah, apa itu penistaannya?" Tanya Yuri kesal.

Spontan semua chara disana berdiri dan menatap Yuri dengan evil smirk.

"Aku yang pertama~" ucap Miku dan langsung memegang ikatan rambut "Yuri-taaan~ kau harus mengikat rambut mu sepertiku, memegang negi dan berteriak 'NEGI!' mengerti?"

Yuri segera memberikan death glarenya setelah mendengar itu.

"Haaah… baiklah, sini!" minta Yuri kasar dan langsung mengambil ikatan rambut dan mengikatnya di rambutnya, memegang negi Miku dan langsung bergaya ala power ranger "N, NEGI!" pekiknya dengan wajah memerah akibat malu.

**Krik… Krik…**

Semuanya hanya bengong melihat tingkah Yuri

"Err… Aku dan Nee-san akan memberikan mu sesuatu yang OOC, kau harus menjadi OOC, seperti menangis kalau kau dimarahin, seperti biasa kau OOC" ucap Len

Dapat kita mendengar geraman Yuri kesal.

"Aaarghh… baiklah…" ucap Yuri tidak senang dan tidak ilkhas

Rin segera berdiri di depan Yuri sambil berkacak pinggang yang membuat Yuri kesal melihatnya.

"YURII! KAU MENGOMPOL LAGI?!" omel Rin mirip emak-emak marahin anaknya karena mengompol yang spontan membuat semua yang ada disana bengong

"DA**Q! SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENGOMPOL!" pekik Yuri gak diterima fitnah gak jelas itu

"Udah bilang aja 'Ya, maaf kan aku, Rin-nee" dengan wajah anak anjing yang dibuang~" ucap Rin senang

"-PIIIP- AKU TIDAK MAU!" pekik Yuri ogah-ogahan

"YUUURIIII! JAGA OMONGANMUUU!" terdengar suara perempuan remaja dari tempat duduk penonton terlihat gadis berambut hitam pekat, bermata oren, memakai bando merah, memarahin Yuri.

Yuri yang mendengar suara wanita itu hanya menggeram kesal

"Nenek moyang itu malah ada disini" geram Yuri kesal kata-kata mutiaranya tidak bisa ia keluarkan.

"HEEEIII! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NENEK MOYAAANG! LIHAT AKU MASIH MUDA!"

"Fakta umur 2000 tahun" jawab Yuri

"AAAGHHH! KAU MEMBUATKU FRUSTASI, YURI! KAU LAKUIN APA YANG DI KATAKAN CEWE KELINCI ITU DEH! MALES LADENIN!"

"Che! Jadi aku musti lakuin?" Tanya Yuri

Semua mengangguk

Yuri segera menghela nafas dan menyiapkan mentalnya untuk melakuin apa yang diminta Rin

"Kalau kau menerimanya, semua Vocaloid Chara tidak akan memberikanmu permintaan OOCnya" ucap Rin dan semua Vocaloid chara mengangguk berati ya

Yuri segera menaruh tangannya di depan dadanya, mata obsidian yang terdapat garis mata iblis itu menatap Rin dengan mata memelas, sayap yang entah kapan keluar turun kebawah (karena dia tidak punya telinga puppy jadinya pakai sayapnya), rambut sebelah kanan dan kiri yang di dekat telinga yang biasa berdiri kini menurun, entah kenapa aura disekitar Yuri mengeluarkan sparkling dan aura meminta di kasihanin.

Spontan saja tindakan yuri membuat Meiko menjatuhkan sakenya, Miku dan Luka yang mengeluarkan semu merah di pipinya, Rin yang mengeluarkan semu merah dan merasa kasihan, Yuko yang dalam mode fluffy-fluffy, Yuna yang tidak kuat dengan benda imut juga ikutan fluffy-fluffy, Luna yang gak menyangka kakaknya bisa seimut itu hanya bisa merasa grogi, reaksi para perempuan membuat para pasangan mereka menggeram kesal.

"Udah! Se, selanjutnya apa?" Tanya Yuri kesal dan menatap Yuna, Yuko, Reito, Luna dan Akito.

"Aki-chan?" Tanya Luna ke Akito penuh harap

"Aku harus memberi tantangan? Kenapa gak kau saja?" Tanya Akito

"Aku gak tega pada nii-san…" ucap Luna

"Ya udah, toh cuman permainan kasih aja"ucap Akito datar

"Umm… nii-san kau harus me, menangis dan tertawa ala Yukina" ucap Luna kepada Yuri dengan takut-takut

"APA?! AKU MUSTI TERTAWA DAN MENANGIS MIRIP ANAK YUNA YANG SINTING ITU?!" pekik Yuri gak terima dia musti tertawa ala orang sinting

Spontan saja ucapan Yuri membuat siku-siku di kepala Reito dan Yuna muncul.

"Araaaa~ Ji-san kejaaam~ Masa Yukina di bilang sinting~ gak baik, Yuri Ji-san, ara~ ara~" terdengar suara anak lelaki di tempat duduk penonton.

Semuanya hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan ucapan anak lelaki di bangku penonton.

"Permintaanmu sadis sekali, Luna" ucap Akito sambil sweatdropped

"Be, benarkah?" ucap Luna panic.

"Tapi itu kelihatan menariik~" ucap Akito dengan nada bernyanyi.

"Mulai dari menangis ya?" Tanya Yuri

"Iya, kau pilih salah satu yang sering Yukina tangiskan, musti mirip ya yang sering ia tawakan atau tangiskan" Yuri menghela nafas pasrah,

'Sadis sekali' batinnya

"…" Yuri hanya diam saja perlahan-lahan air mata jatuh dari matanya

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YUNA-KAASAN JAHAAAT! MASA YUKINA GAK DIKASIH EKSPERIMEN!" tangis Yuri

"Huahahaha! Yuri-jisan menangis mirip aku, Araaa~" tawa seseorang di bangku penonton

Spontan saja semuanya hanya sweatdropped dengan sikap Yuri yang menghayati perannya

'Rasanya aneh kalau kakak sendiri manggil aku kaa-san…' batin Yuna sweatdropped

"Err… Selanjutnya ta, tawa" ucap Luna merasa seram Yuri menangis mirip Yukina

"Ehem…" Yuri berdehem dan jeda sejenak, terlihat Yuri mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Nii-san?" Tanya Luna heran.

"Err… HAHAHAHA! REIKO-CHAN, KAU BAKA SEKALI, ARAAA~ MASA KAU TIDAK BISA MENJAWAB LUAS PERSEGI , KAU TAHUKAN JAWABANNYA STOMATA!" tawa Yuri

"Huahahaha! Kali ini tawa ku dulu saat mengejek kebodohanmu, Reiko-chan" ucap lelaki bersurai biru itu sambil tertawa dan menatap kembarannya.

"justru yang bodoh itu kau, Yukina" ucap kembarannya datar.

'Sungguh Yukina musti di bawa ke dokter alih jiwa atau psikiater' batin Yuna sweatdropped dengan replay Yuri.

'Kelihatannya sifat gila Sukuna menular ke Yukina, musti di bawa ke psikiater si Yukina dan Sukuna' batin Reito sweatdropped

'Apakah saat Yukina masih bayi dia terjatuh di dalam sumur sampai gila begitu?' batin Luna khawatir dengan nasib keponakannya

"Tuh, udah! Sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya yuri kesal.

"Err.. Aku kasihan denganmu jadinya aku _pass , _Yuri" ucap Yuko

Yuri menatap 3 mahluk sisanya

"Aku bareng Luna tadi sekalian" ucap Akito santai

"Aku bareng Yuna" ucap Reito sambil menunjuk ke Yuna yang memegang sebuah kertas

"Nii-san, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan kebalikan apa yang akan kau jawab atau OOC" ucap Yuna

Yuri mengangguk

"soal pertama, 1 tambah 1 berapa? Ingat jawabanmu gak boleh benar, musti kebalikan dengan apa yang ingin kau jawab, atau OOC atau bisa di bilang buat dirimu bodoh"

Yuri hanya menggeram kesal "Jawabannya, Majapahit" ucap Yuri kesal

'Kok nyambung sejarah?' batin Miku sweatdropped

"Soal kedua, Jikalau Yuiki di culik orang, apa yang kau lakukan pada si pelaku?" Tanya Yuna

"Menyuruh anak buah Dark Knightku mencarinya, termasuk trumph cardku menangkapnya, hidup atau mati pelakunya, setelah di tangkap baru ku pancung jika dia masih hidup" jawab Yuri

"Nii-san… kebalikannya"ucap Yuna sweatdropped

"Ini musti kebalikan? Baiklah, akan kuberi hadiah berupa gelarku kepada yang menculik Yuiki" ucap Yuri 'Walau itu dalam mimpi untuk orang yang menculik putriku karena sebelum kuberi pasti kupancung' batin Yuri kejam.

"TOU-SAAAAN JAHAAAT!" tangis anak perempuan di bangku penonton yang membuat semuanya sweatdropped

"Soal ketiga, kau memilih duduk bersama manusia atau duduk sama Yuko?"

"Sama Yuko tentunya walau ia man—"

"Nii-san"

"…Sama manusia"

"Soal keempat, dimana Indonesia berada?"

"Garis miring persegi yang ditandai X" ucap Yuri nyambung matematika yang membuat semuanya sweatdropped

"terakhir, apa kesan mu saat kau mengetahui pertanyaan ini selesai? Musti OOC"

"AKHIIIRNYAAA! BANZAIII! MARBELOUUUS!" pekik Yuri senang sambil lempar bunga mawar 'Tch! Kenapa musti OOC… baka Yuna' batin Yuri kesal.

Tindakan Yuri membuat semuanya pada facepalm.

"Err… Baiklah, kita lanjutkn dare selanjutnya" ucap Chalice dan membaca surat itu kembali "Untuk Gakupo, kau musti crossdressing jadi banci taman lawang sampai selesai" ucap Chalice

"Bukannya aku udah jadi banci taman lawang dari awal permainan cyiin~" ucap Gakupo sambil menunjuk dirinya

"Itu baru gayamu, Gakupo. Ini baru bajunya" ucap Chalice sambil menjetikkan jarinya seketika Gakupo mengenakan baju yang sering di pakai banci-banci,dandanan menor, memakai high hells, etc

"OMG! OMG! Kenapa daku musti bernasib begini, mbooo!" pekik Gakupo sambil nangis kejer.

"Ternyata mengambil kekuatan Muku-chan gak ada ruginya" ucap Chalice senang sambil menatap tangannya

"Baiklah dare terakhir dari Hikari Kengo, Meiko cekcokin semuanya minum sake" ucap Chalice

Spontan saja ucapan Chalice membuat semuanya takut, kecuali Meiko tentunya

"Tapi sakeku habis" ucapan Meiko spontan membuat semuanya sujud syukur kecuali Yuri dan Reito tentunya.

Chalice segera menjetikkan tangannya dan memunculkan 12 botol sake di depannya spontan saja semuanya terlonjak kaget

"Nah~ Ayo di minuuum~" ucap Chalice senang

Meiko segera mengambil botol itu dan segera mengejar semua chara yang sudah kabur dengan ketakutan

Dan… Chalice malas memikirkannya yang pasti lokasi hancur dan butuh 20 menit dibetulkan (ingat Chalice meminjam (Baca : Mencuri) kekuatan mahluk dari fandom sebelah) dan ToD kembali di mulai.

"Dari Miu03, karena ini buka ToD tapi anggap aja ini juga balasan review, Yap, belum tamat kok, sekitar sampai chapter 4 atau 5 baru tamat" ucap Chalice senang

Setelah itu Chalice langsung memasukkan tangannya kembali kedalam kotak itu dan mengeluarkannya dan membacakan surat yang ia pegang

"Kuro Rei-chan, Yo juga Rei-chan~ tenang gak bakalan nyampah kok, baiklah Truth dari Rei-chan pertama "untuk Rin kenapa kau suka dengan RoadRoller?"" ucap Chalice

Spontan saja semuanya menatap Rin dengan penasaran, selama ini mereka juga penasaran kenapa Rin suka Road Roller termasuk Len.

"Aaah…" Rin mulai membuka mulut, semuanya segera mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai Road Roller~ enak sekali melindes orang memakai Road Roller~ Dziiing~Dziing~ ngeeek~" ucapan Rin membuat semuanya sweatdropped mendengarnya

'Me, menyeramkan…' batin semuanya min Reito dan Yuri mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Err…Um…a…. kedua, Reito-san apakah kau menyukai Yuna-san?" Tanya Chalice panic.

Spontan saja semuanya menatap Reito yang terlihat panic.

"Err… Ap, apa? Tentu saja tidak! Kau tahu kami ditunangkan secara paksa saat masih kecil, kau tahu Kaa-san dan Lea-basan itu aneh, mentunangkan kami saat masih kecil dengan lantaran kami cocok, dua ibu-ibu tua yang aneh, syukurlah mereka udah tewas duluan sebelum memaksa kami menikah" ucap Reito datar dan mengucapkannya seolah-olah tanpa beban yang membuat semuanya sweatdropped

"Teruuus… kan dua wanita itu pergi selamanya, kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Yuna kalau begitu?'' Tanya Chalice dengan wajah _smug_nya

Dapat Chalice lihat wajah Reito terlihat panic dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin sekaligus wajahnya memerah bagaikan cat merah yang di cat.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencari bahan untuk menghilangkan kutukan Yuna yang diakibatkan kakek moyang mereka yang payah itu~" ucap Chalice dengan _smug_nya lagi tanpa menyadari di dekat lehernya terdapat pedang dan trident yang muncul secara tiba.

"Jangan berbicara begitu tentang tuan Sehn, Cha-san. Kau tahu tuan Sehn yang terbaik!" ucap 2 sosok yang perempuan memakai baju banyak garis hitam dan merahnya, sedangkan satunya lagi memakai jaket dan kaos yang banyak garisnya juga, mata yang cewe bagian kanan diperban dan sebaliknya untuk saudaranya.

Ucapan dua mahluk itu membuat Chalice sweatdropped "Oke, oke, gomenansai… pergilah mahluk astral" ucap Chalice datar

"Tch!" decih dua mahluk itu dan menghilang

"Baiklah, back to topic, lupakan dua mahluk gak jelas itu, lanjut kan yang tadi apa jawabannya, Reito?"

"Ah… Err…tau ah! Pikirkan saja sendiri apa itu!" pekik Reito frustasi

'Bisa frustasi juga ya tuh anak?' batin Chalice sweatdropped "Berati jawabannya kau suka" ucap Chalice dan mendapatkann timpukan satu set jarum suntu-ik

"Baiklah, dare pertama Len kau musti crossdressing mirip Rin" ucap Chalice

Len yang mendengarnya kaget, tentu saja sebagai pria sejati dia tidak mau menjadi perempuan apalagi menjadi kakaknya yang sangar itu.

"A, AKU TIDAK MAAAUUU!" pekik Len tidak terima dan ia segera lari dari lokasi

"Baka! Untuk apa aku mencuri kekuatan mahluk yang renkernasi 6 kali itu walau dapat mempertaruhkan nyawaku kalau ketahuan korbannya" ucap Chalice dan langsung mengibaskan sebuah trident dan tiba-tiba dari belakang Chalice muncul tentakel dan langsung menjalar kearah Len dan menangkap kakinya dan menyeret Len kearah Chalice.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA! TOULOOOONG (bukan typo)!" pekik Len dan dilempar oleh tentakel itu tepat jatuh di depan Chalice

"Kalau kau gak mau, Chalice akan memaksaaa~" pekik Chalice senang dan langsung menjetikkan tangannya lagi dan menyebabkan secara tiba-tiba Len memakai baju Rin, rambutnya digerai, memakai pita yang mirip Rin cuman bedanya warnanya hitam, memakai jepit rambut sama dengan Rin, spontan saja orang yang ada disana terlonjak kaget melihat Rin punya doplenganger , tapi Karena tahu itu Len jadinya itu dibuang, tapi kalau orang lain pasti kaget ada doplenganger.

"Baiklah, Len sudah di crossdressing jadi Rin, selanjutnya dare kedua~ Luna-chan kau disuruh memasak masakan mu ke Kito-chan~" ucap Chalice senang tanpa memerdulikan mata Akito terbelalak kaget

Luna menatap Akito dengan tatapan berharap "Boleh aku memegang dapur?" Tanya Luna kepada Akito "Tenang saja aku tidak akan memotong tanganku lagi seperti tempo hari! Janji! Kaga bakalan ada tanganku yang terpotong ada di masakanku lagi" ucap Luna memohon, ya tentu saja Luna menyukai memasak tapi dilarang Akito akibat kejadian dia tidak sengaja memotong tangan sendiri (Syukurlah Luna itu immortal jadinya bisa di sambung lagi #slap!) walau itu juga alas an agar Luna tidak memasak, tapi mana mungkin Akito melarang Luna memasak lantaran masakannya beracun kan? Bisa-bisa dia di siksa Yuri karena menangisin adiknya.

"Paling bukan itu juga, Luna-tan~ paling karena masakanmu beracun juga~" ucap Chalice dan seketika Chalice mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Akito.

"Benarkah itu, Kito-chan?" Tanya Luna dengan wajah sedih

"Ap—Tentu saja tidak! Tidak apa kau masak kok asalkan jangan salah motong lagi" ucap Akito panic.

"Arigatou, Akito-chan~" ucap Luna dan langsung mencium pipi Akito yang membuat sang korban memerah wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Akito menuju dapur (entah bagaimana caranya ada dapur disana)

"Kyahahaha~ Kito-chan~ memerah~" ucap Chalice sambil mencubit pipi Akito cuman sayang tangannya di tepis Akito

"Aargh… diamlah" geram Akito kesal.

* * *

-20 menit kemudian-

"Akito-chan, lihat aku berhasil memasak tanpa memotong jariku" ucap Luna senang sambil berjalan dan membawa sesuatu soup yang kelihatan kental dan terdapat aura hitam yang diatasnya keluar tengkorak.

Spontan yang melihat masakan Luna hanya bergindik ngeri kecuali Yuna tentunya yang selevel dengan Luna dalam hal memasak.

"Silahkan dimakan, Kito-chan" ucap Luna senang sambil memberikannya ke Akito.

Akito menatap tangan Luna sejenak "Err… Luna… jari kelingkingmu… hilang?"Tanya Akito melihat jari kelingking Luna bagian kiri tidak ada.

"Ah… mungkin tidak sengaja terpotong, tenang saja kalau cari di dalam mangkuk sup bakalan ketemu, lalu pasang lagi seperti nii-san memasang kepalanya sendiri atau Ojii-san memasang badannya yang terpotong jadi dua itu~ (Chalice : Jadi ngerasa ngebuat OC zombie dibanding immortal =='')" ucap Luna santai.

"Kalau kau memakan semuanya mungkin akan ketemu" ucapan Luna membuat Akito memucat wajahnya

'Entah Luna pintar atau memang ia pintar membuat jarinya hilang untuk memancing Akito memakan semua masakan beracun itu?' batin semuanya sama sambil sweatdropped kecuali Akito dan Luna tentunya.

Dan akhir cerita dari dare ini mungkin dapat di ketahui, nasib Akito memakan masakan itu kan? Oke lanjut dibanding habisin duransi.

"Baiklah, BagasCV-01, Truth untuk Len, kau mending jadi banci atau jadi Shota?" Tanya Chalice

"NORMAL!" pekik Len

"Kaga ada pilihan NORMAL, Len" ucap Chalice sweatdropped

"Twincest!"

"Tidak ada pilihan itu juga"

"Incest"

"…pilihannya cuman banci dan shota"

"…AKU TIDAK MAU KEDUA ITU! AKU GAK MAU JADI BANCI KAYA GAKKUN-NII! TAPI AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU SHOTAAA!" pekik Len sambil nangis

''Aku bukan banci…' tangis Gakupo mendengar ucapan Len

"KAU HARUS MEMILIH, LENNY!"

"TIDAAAAK!"

"LENNY!"

"TOOLOOONG! CHALICE MAU PERKAOS KUU! TIDAK SESUAI HAL! HAK ASASI LEN!"

"THE HELL! NGAPAIN CHALICE RAPE KAU, LEN!"

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN TARIK AKUU! AKU MAU KABUUUR!"

"KARENA ITU AKU TARIK KAU KARENA MAU KABUR! CEPAT MILIH ATAU BARANG ITEM MU KU JADIKAN CAMPURAN TERONG ES KRIM TUNA JERUK SAKE DAN NEGI!"

"...Shota…," jawab Len sambil mempererat pegangan di roknya (ingat dia di crossdressing)

"AKHIRNYA KAU MENGAKUI KAU SHOTAAA, LEENNY!" pekik Chalice senang dan langsung memeluk Len "Ayo, Chalice-nee akan memeluk muu—GUAAAKHH!"

Sebelum Chalice dapat memeluk Len Chalice langsung di lindes Rin

"Cepat lanjutkan Chalice, dan untuk Len, selamat akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga" ucap Rin sambil memberi jempol pada Len

"Itu bukan pujian untukku, Nee-san" ucap Len sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Memang bukan pujian~ hanya ucapan memberi selamat kau sudah menerima anugerah wajahmu itu~" jawab Rin membuat Len headwall (?)

"Baiklah Truth kedua, Miku bagimu siapa yang paling enak jadi pasangan incest?" Tanya chalice

"Hmm… bagiku yang cocok, Rinto dan Lenka, Len dan Rin, Dell dan Haku, Ted dan Teto, udah itu aja kali ya?" ucap Miku dengan sparkling

"Hei! KENAPA KAMI COCOKAN INCEST?!" pekik Len, Rin dan beberapa orang yang namanya disebut berteriak di bangku penonton.

"Dare untuk Luka, menjadi babu Gakupo" ucap Chalice kepada Luka

"Aku menolak"

"Tapi ini tidak bisa di tolak, Luka, kalau tidak hukumannya barang itemmu hancur"

"Silahkan, aku lebih mendingan harga diri dibanding jadi budak terong mesum itu" ucapan Luka ngebuat Gakupo merasa ditusuk jantungnya

"Ternyata kau masih mementingkan harga diri dibanding barang kesayanganmu, benar-benar kau masih waras" gumam Chalice dan langsung memberikan tuna Luka ke Yuko

"Yuko, buat mu"

"Terimakasih, akan kupakai buat shushi"

"Baiklah, Dare terakhir Rin kau disuruh makan semua chara item" ucap Chalice "Karena tidak diketahui siapa aja jadi Chalice beri keringanan memakan chara item yang disini"

Spontan saja ucapan Chalice membuat Rin kaget

Dengan terpaksa Rin memakan chara item mereka, dapat kita lihat Miku dkk terlihat gak iklas.

Es krim = Masih normal lah, Rin justru suka kalau rasa jeruk

Pisang = yah masih normal, Rin memakannya dengan tenang

Terong = Sungguh gaje sekali disuruh makan terong mentah, Rin merasa ilfeel

Tuna = Makin gaje, memakan ikan mentah sekaligus tanpa bumbu atau dipotong, Rin merasa gak enak

Negi = Sungguh Rin gak mengerti kenapa Miku suka memakan daun bawang mentah tanpa dimasak atau dikasih bumbu,

Sake = …Rin mabuk setelah minum

"Yak, Karena Rin mabuk jadinya dia gak bisa jawab atau menerima dare sementara, baiklah kita mulai lagi ke surat lain" ucap Chalice dan mengambil sebuah surat.

"Taman- eh? Bukan inggris ya? Err.. Park Hyesung – YWDK, Baiklah truth pertama darinya adalah Luka mendingan jadi pacar Gakupo atau Miku?" Chalice langsung menatap Luka, semuanya juga termasuk Gakupo yang senang dan Miku yang memerah malu dan Kaito yang menggeram kesal.

"Tergantung authornya mau pasangin saya sama siapa" ucap Luka datar membuat semuanya sweatdropped

"Kedua, Miku memilih jeruk atau es krim?"

"Kalau ada es krim rasa negi pilih es krim tapi kalau ada Jeruk campur negi baru jeruk" ucap Miku gak logis membuat semuanya sweatdropped

"Ketiga, memilih mati ditangan Miku atau cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Aku memilih hidup ditangan Es krim" ucap Kaito gak nyambung

"Bukan itu gak ada pilihannya"

"Hidup ditangan es krimkan?"

Seketika Chalice headbang di dinding mendengar jawaban Kaito dengan wajah oh sok innocentnya

" Pass, nah dare untuk Len, Len milih jadi uke Kaito atau Gakupo?"

"Kaga ada!"

"Harus ada Len"

"KAGA ADA! Dan Chalice apa kau terima aku menjadi uke Kaito atau Gakupo?"

"…Tidak… mereka lebih pantas bersama, kau pantasnya dengan Rinto sebagai pasangan shota!" ucap Chalice menerima ucapan Len, kok jadi begini ceritanya? Bukannya chalice netral?

"Truth terakhir, Yuri kau mending jadi Shota atau uke?" Tanya Chalice

"Hmm… jadi dark knight yang melindungin ratu xillia" ucap Yuri datar

"Yuri… tidak ada pilihan itu"

"…Shota"

"Bagus, akhirnya kau sadar juga" Dan Chalice pun mendapatkan lemparan panci dari Yuri

"Dare pertama, Len kau berpakaian Nekomimi atau baju cewe" ucap Chalice membuat Len kaget

"Err… Kalau baju crossdressing Rin gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Len melas

"Err… Kelihatannya boleh, soalnya ini tertulis baju cewe, jadinya boleh deh" ucap Chalice 'Sekalian gak habisin durasi' batinnya malas.

"Miku, kau harus pacaran sampai FF ini selesai"

"D***Q! KENAPA?!" pekik Miku gak terima

"Ini perintah, nah cobalah memeluk Kaito" ucap Chalice dengan evil smilenya

Dapat kita lihat Kaito mengeluarkan evil grinnya sedangkan Miku dengan ragu malu berjalan mendekat kea rah Kaito dan memeluknya, wajah mereka sama-sama memerah

"Kyaaa! Kalian kelihatan cocok sekali, Kaito, Miku / Kaito-nii, Miku-nee" ucap Luka, Rin, Chalice bersamaan dengan wajah senang

"Terimakasih, Luka-nee, Rin-chan, Cha-chan~" ucap Kaito senang

"TIDAAAK! KAMI GAK COCOK!" pekik Miku gak senang

"Baiklah,Dare ketiga untuk Luka, berpakaian lah mirip Gakupo dan ciumlah dia" ucap Chalice yang membuat Luka kaget

"KAGAAA! MENDINGAN AKU CIUM PANGERAN KODOK DI FANDOM SEBELAH! DIBANDING SAMURAI BANCI TERONG INI!" pekik Luka gak terima

* * *

-Meanwhile in another fandom-

"Hachiu!" terlihat 2 mahluk bersin, satu memakai tiara di kepala, matanya tidak terlihat karena tertutup poni pirangnya itu, sedangkan satunya lagi memakai topi kodok, berambut teal, di topinya terdapat banyak pisau mirip digunakan habis di pakai sebagai latihan lempar pisau

"Ushishishi~ kelihatannya ada yang membicarakan pangeran~ Ushishishi~"

"Lebih tepatnya _Fake prince_, sempai—Ow.. _that's hurt sempai_" ucap lelaki bertopi kodok itu datar sambil mengambil pisau yang menusuk punggungnya.

"Ushishishi~ pangeran bukan pangeran palsu, Froggy~" ucap lelaki yang mengaku dirinya pangeran.

"Lebih tepatnya pangeran palsu narsis"

**STAB!**

"Ow, sempai. jangan lempar pisau itu kepadaku, aku bukan papan latihan lempar pisau"

"HEI! JANGAN HANCURKAN PISAU PANGERAN!"

**STAB!**

"VOIIII! BOCAH! JANGAN BERANTEM! BOSS BRENSEK MANGGIL! ADA MISI, VOIII!"

"Ushishishi~ saatnya mandi darah~"

"_Pyscho fake prince"_

**STAB!**

* * *

-Back to Studio-

"Masa kau mau ciuman dengan kodok dibanding samurai tampan ini?" Tanya Gakupo lirih

"Gakkun, kalau Chalice jadi Luka, Chalice milih kodok di fandom sebelah, Dia lebih tampan dibanding kau~ walau sayang sering dijadikan papan bindik pisau~" ucap Chalice main nyambung aja.

"Kita gak minta pendapatmu, Chalice" ucap Luka dan Gakupo sweatdropped

"Muuuh…" terlihat di wajah Chalice menggambarkan kekesalan dan ia langsung menjetikkan tangannya yang membuat Luka secara tiba-tiba memakai baju Gakupo, rambutnya yang panjang diikat kuda dengan ikatan rambut mirip Gakupo, ikatan rambut berbentuk kincir angin

"HEEII! BAKA CHALICE! KENAPA KAU—!" belum saja Luka menghentikan bentakannya dia langsung di dorong Chalice dan menabrak Gakupo yang ada di depannya dan yah…

"Oh my…" ucap Chalice, Yuna, Yuko, Kaito, dan Miku kaget melihat posisi dua mahluk itu.

"…" Yuri dan Reito hanya speechless "Kyle, Kyra, Kryie, kuharapkan kalian menutup mata Yuiki dan Yuzumo" ucap Yuri

"Ha'i!" terdengar sebuah suara di bangku penonton.

"Astaga" gumam Meiko gak percaya

Posisi mereka dapat kita lihat Gakupo dibawah sedangkan Luka diatas menindih Gakupo dan dapat kita lihat bibir mereka terpaut.

"Chalice merasa dua Gakupo berciuman itu aneh ya walau bedanya satu pink satunya lagi ungu walau pink dan ungu sekerabat (bukannya merah?), tapi keren" mana yang bener Chalice…?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Luka sadar dia memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada terong itu

**DUAK!**

Dan pada akhirnya kalian tahu kan apa yang terjadi pada Gakupo?

"Selamat! Anda berhasil menghajar Gaku-chan~" pekik Chalice senang sambil tepuk tangan

Semuanya hanya sweatdropped melihat Gakupo yang dihajar Luka memakai tuna, pisau, pancingan, jala, yang diberikan Chalice untuk nangkap Gakupo (Makin gaje =='')

"KEJAMNYA KAU, CHALICE!" pekik Gakupo sambil nangis

"Dari Aoi Midori, Hai juga, Aoi-chan~ baiklah Truth pertama, Gakupo milih siapa? Luka Rin Gumi atau Kaito?" Tanya Chalice

"Tergantung jadi authornya, Chalice kau authornya jadi kau bilang siapa?" Tanya Gakupo

"Straight Luka, Yaoi Kaito~" ucap Chalice, sebenarnya yang jawab itu siapa mustinya?

'Kok yang ngejawab Chalice?' batin semuanya sama

"Kedua, Yuna dan Yuri punya hubungan saudara ya?, yang jawab Chalice kan?" Tanya Chalice

Semuanya mengangguk

"Ya, mereka bersaudara, anak pertama itu Yuri sedangkan kedua itu Yuna dan Cynlie (beda ibu)," ucap Chalice santai

"Ketiga, Kaito lebih sayang sama siapa? Luka, Miku, Rin, Meiko atau Lovely aisu?" Tanya Chalice dengan wajah _smug_

Spontan saja semuanya mempertajam pendengaran mereka dengan dag-dig-dug

"AISUUUUU!" pekik Kaito senang dan bangga

**Krik…Krik…krik**…

"…"

**BAG! BUG! SLAP! SLAP! DUAG! BANG! BANG!**

"**BAKAITOOO! KAU MEMBUATKU BERHARAP TAU!"**

"**APA DOSAKU, MI-CHAN?!"**

"**RASAKAN INI TUNAISME KU!"**

"**KULINDES KAU!"**

"**AKAN KU PAKSA MINUM SAKE!"**

"**KAU MUSTINYA JAWAB MIKU, BAKAITO! CHALICE GAK RESTUI HUBUNGANMU DENGAN AISU!"**

"**APA DOSAKU!?"**

Dan acara terpaksa dihentikan semetara.

* * *

-20 menit kemudian-

"Keempat, Kurogane ada berapa orang?" ucap Chalice "Chalice jawab lagi ya" ucapnya sambil mengelus dagunya

"Yang meninggal ayah Yuna bersaudara dan 3 ibu mereka, keluarga yang masih hidup kakek moyang dan nenek moyang mereka, Sehn dan Mai, Kurogane bersaudara ada 26 anak, beberapa dari mereka ada yang saudara tiri dengan Yuna dan Yuri, bisa di bilang ayah mereka poligami~ jadi kalau di totalin ayah ibu mereka dan mereka lalu kakek dan nenek mereka yang masih hidup selama beberapa abad jadinya 32~" jawab Chalice senang

"HEEEIII! AKU BELUM TUA! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NENEK MOYANG!"

"Aku setuju dengan Chalice, ayah mereka poligami (*Chalice di hajar Kurogane bersaudara dan ayah mereka*)"

"JII-SAN! JANGAN IKUTAN MENGEJEK TOU-SAN!"

"Baiklah, karena terjadi keributan kita lanjutkan,Dare pertama, Suruh Gakupo pakai baju catwoman dan menari dengan konyolnya, Gakupo menarilah" ucap Chalice sambil menjetikkan jarinya yang membuat Gakupo secara tiba-tiba mengenakan baju cat woman ketat.

"EEEEH?!" pekik Gakupo kaget melihatnya berpakaian demikian yang membuat para lelaki baik di panggung atau di bangku penonton pada memerah wajahnya

"Menarilah" ucap Chalice senang

"KAGAAAA! AKU MASIH PERJAKAAA! KAGA MAUUU!" pekik Gakupo menolak

"KAU HARUS!"

"KAGA MAU! DAN CHALICE KAU MAU HABISIN DURANSI?"

"…Kaga… udah banyak wordnya…. Chalice takut lama-lama jadi bosan" ucap Chalice jeda sejenak dan pundung "Chalice takut makin banyak wordnya bisa-bisa lama-lama bikin reader jenuh…" lanjutnya

"Ya udah, skip yang ini"

"Demo…"

"Kau mau buat reader jenuh karena word yang banyak yang tuhan karena dari tadi kau habisin durasi? Ditambah lagi masih banyak pekerjaanmu"

"….HUWEEE! GOMENANSAAIII AOIII! CHALICE GAGAL JADI AUTHOR!" pekik Chalice langsung meluk Sehn yang secara tiba-tiba Chalice muncul di depan bangkunya

"****! KENAPA CREATOR SUKA MAIN MUNCUL SIH?! LEPASIN!"

"SEHN UCAPANMU, DAN CHALICE! LEPASKAN SEHN!"

"_DEMOOO_! CHALICE BUTUH DIHIBUR SAMA OC CHALICE YANG TAMPAN INI~"

STAB!

* * *

"Maafkan Chalice, Aoi-chan… Chalice gak ad aide buat acara dandut Gakupo- Ow… jangan timpuk chalice pakai terong, baiklah dare kedua, buat para Shota dicrossdressing pairingnya , Ow… sayang sekali Sehn gak ikutan… mustinya Akito diganti Sehn ini" gumam Chalice membacanya sambil ditimpuk trident, pedang dan pedang besar.

Setelah Chalice membaca itu dia segera melihat reaksi para peserta cowo yang notebene itu seratus eh gak deh, 90% shota, Gakupo kan kalau di crossdressing jadinya banci, yang terlihat mata mereka terbelalak kaget

"**AKAN KUBUNUH YANG BERNAMA AOI ITU!"**

"**YURI, SABAR-SABAR, KAU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MEMBUNUH ORANG KAN?"**

"**AKAN KUJADIKAN GADIS BERNAMA AOI ITU BAHAN EKSPERIMEN!"**

"**ARA~ TOU-SAN MARAH~ PADAHAL DI CROSSDRESSING GAK BAKAL MATI KOK~ YUKINA AJA DI CROSS KAA-SAN GAK APA-APA TUH"**

"**KARENA KAU SINTING, YUKINA"**

"**REIKO! KAU JAHAT!"**

"**HUWAAA! LEN KAGA MAU DI CROSSDRESSING LAGIII!"**

"**SERIUS? AKU JUGA?!"**

"**AKAN KUKUTUK CHALICE YANG MEMBUATKU SEJENIS SHOTA"**

"**KAU JUGA BAKAITO! RIN CROSS LEN, MIKU CROSS KAITO, LUNA CROSS AKITO, YURI DI CROSS YUKO DAN REITO PASTINYA DI CROSS YUNA! DAN LEST BEGIN!"**

"**AYOOO~~"**

"**TIDAAAAAAK!"**

* * *

"Kyaaa~~ Cantiknya kalian~"

Dapat kita lihat Len memakai baju Lolita, rambut diikat satu dibuat ikal, memakai gaun berenda, rambut diikat memakai pita yang cantik, memegang sebuah kipas lipat, mirip ojou-sama gitu.

Kaito memakai baju maid, memakai bando pelayan, rambutnya yang pendek membuatnya terlihat seksi, memakai sepatu pelayan berwarna biru cerah, rok pelayan yang pendek membuatnya mengekpos pahanya, memakai stocking panjang, apron putihnya yang berenda, yah pokoknya bikin para seme pada ngiler deh!

Yuri yang memakai baju perang, yah, baju perang untuk perempuan, memakai wig panjang yang diikat dua, wajahnya yang memang dari sananya shota membuatnya mirip dewi perang yang mengeluarkan death glare terbaik nya, memegang pedang besar kesayangannya.

Reito yang tidak memakai wig (karena dari sananya rambutnya udah feminism), memakai jas ilmuwan, dan memakai baju sailor Sukuna, ditambah memakai kacamata yang membuatnya mirip ilmuwan cantik yang berwajah datar, andai wajah nya tidak datar dan tidak memakai kacamata mungkin dia jadi mirip adiknya (Sukuna bukan Hikona)

Sedangkan Akito, memakai wig panjang sampai punggung, rambut sebelah kirinya diambil sedikit dan di kepang, memakai baju student council, memakai sepatu yang sering di pakai boneka eropa tapi warnanya biru, wajahnya yang dari sananya shota membuatnya semakin manis

"Kyaaa~ Yu-chan mirip cewe tomboy, Len ojou-sama lolita~ Kaito Maid yang manis~ Akito mirip ketua Osis yang sangat cantik~ dan Rei-chan mirip Ilmuwan cantik yang datar~~" ucap Chalice senang tanpa mempedulikan aura gelap di sekitar para cowo shota itu yang bergumam 'Aku benci ini'

"**KYAAAA! LEN-CHAN MANIS SEKALII!"**

"**SERIOUSLY! KAITO JADI MANIS!"**

"**FUWAAAAH~ KETUA CANTIK SEKALII!"**

"**YUUU-CHAAAN! ANDAI SAJA KAU PEREMPUAN BAKALAN KU RA—Itai yo… Aria, Arito, Kalian jangan dalam mode master complex—UWAAAH! Penyiksaan!"**

Len yang mendengar pekikan penonton hanya bisa pundung di pojokkan, Kaito hanya bisa menjilat es krimnya dengan aura suram di pojokkan, dan Yuri mengeluarkan aura hitam sambil memegang pedang besarnya

"ARIA! ARITO! Kuperintahkan kalian bunuh semua yang memanggilku cantik! Termasuk teman masa kecil ku!" perintahnya kepada 2 mahluk yang ada di bangku penonton yang mengangguk iya

"ARIAAA! Kau itu cantik masa mau membuat tanganmu jadi kotor sih, kau itu mempunyai hati yang indah seperti wajahmu masa mau membunuh kami sih~"

"Jangan menggodaku, Sheiji-sama, dan aku bersama Arito tidak punya hati jadi, **Matilah **kalian"

Dan dapat kita dengar teriakan orang disana mirip tempat pembataian, ya dibantai semuanya kelompok Dark Knight termasuk sahabat Yuri.

"Baiklah karena Tsukoyomi Aya tidak member dare jadinya Chalice hanya balas review, terimakasih~ Chalice senang sekali ada yang tertawa~ Karena chalice tidak mau habisin duransi jadinya chalice gak memberikan dare kemereka~ oke, lanjut, dari Ilyas Hirohito, Araaa~ (Chalice mendadak mirip Yukina OC sintingnya #ditabok), Maklum Chalice suka ubah-ubah nama orang~ Baiklah truth pertama, Setiap fanfic Humor kenapa kau sering dipanggil bakaito?" Tanya Chalice seolah-olah suara pembantaian di background hanyalah lagu indah.

"Karena Aku tam…"

"Karena Kaito itu character yang enak dinistakan, baik di PV atau di Fanfic, di PVnya aja dia baka (PV yang humor), jadinya mendapatkan kesimpulan dia itu BAKA, oke itu jawabannya, Truth kedua, Untuk kagamine twins kalau seandainya aku punya stasiun tv sendiri dan bikin acara jalan-jalan, mau gak kalian jadi hostnya?" ucap Chalice main potong ucapan Kaito

"HEI! KOK KAU YANG JAWAB!"

"Karena pasti jawabanmu gak jelas, jadi Kagamine twins apa jawaban kalian?"

"Hmm… boleh-boleh aja, tapi gimana caranya? Kamikan software" ucap Rin, Len mengangguk

"Mungkin dibuat kostum mirip kalian atau diedit di suatu tempat, jadi apa menurut kalian?"

"Boleh aja"

"Baiklah, Dare pertama, untuk yuko oshima- eh salah.. yuko hanatsukihime... karena namamu yuko kayak yuuko oshima AKB48 atau AKB0048, kamu harus nari fortune cookie-nya JKT48, Tch, kenapa nama Yuko diganti Oshima? Oshima aja Chalice gak kenal (type gadis gak suka tahu nama penyanyi nya walau suka lagunya) Jadi apa menurut mu, Yuko? Mau?" Tanya Chalice

"Aku tidak bisa menari…" ucap Yuko sambil pundung

Yuri hanya mempuk-puk Yuko, "Sudah-sudah, Yuko."

"Terakhir aku menari saat menari berdansa di pernikahan Yuna, itupun aku menginjak kaki Yuri atau terjatuh terus"

'Ah, aku ingat itu… injakannya mematikan, mana pakai hak tinggi pula'

"Dan Chalice, kau tahu tarian AKB48?" Tanya Yuko

"Kaga~ Chalice tidak tertarik dengan tarian atau penyanyi sebuah lagu~ cukup dengerin terus suka itu aja~ gak tertarik dengan artis-artis gitu~" ucap Chalice santai "Baiklah, pass yang ini (Reader : Nih author seenaknya pass =='') Karena quota sekarat dan males buka youtube jadinya pass~"

'Author yang jahat…' batin semuanya sama.

'Bangkit juga sifat bendahara pelitnya' batin para OC sweatdropped

"Sudah yang penting kau nari aja, Yuko" ucap Chalice "Kaga apa kok jatuh~"

Yuko mengangguk dan ia segera menari setelah lagu Fortune cookie berkumandang, walau Yuko sering salah menari tapi dia berhasil menari sampai akhir, hanya Yuri yang bertepuk tangan setelah melihat Yuko selesai menari.

"Baiklah, dare kedua , Gakupo di suruh nari gerakan shikat miring sambil bergaya banci, err… Shikat miring itu kaya gimana?" Chalice ngelirik Yuri

Yuri angkat bahu, ngelirik Len, Len memasang wajah oh-saking gak taunya dia memasang wajah innocent (Gak nyambung), ngelirik para OC, Chalice di bantai karena mereka gak tau, ngelirik chara voca Chalice mendapatkan bahu diangkat (?)

"Chalice gak tahu apa itu shikat miring jadinya asal gak apa kan~" ucap Chalice sambil bermuka innocent dan mendapatkan timpukan sandal dari para reader

"WUUU! AUTHOR MASA BEGINI SIH!"

"KALIAN KEJAM SEKALI! CHALICE TIDAK TAHU SHIKAT ITU APA! SHIKAT BAJU CHALICE TAHU" #dibantai.

"Kaga apa kan kalau di buat Shikat miring ala baju?" Tanya Chalice dan sekali lagi dapat timpukan dari Reader yang menjadi penonton

"WUUUU! TURUN! TURUN! TURUN KAU CHALICE!"

"CHALICE ITU HOST! MASA TURUN PANGKAT JADI PESERTA?! (eh?)"

"TURUN KAU CHALICE! TURUUUN!"

"CHALICE GAK MAU JADI PESERTAAA!"

Dan kehebohan terus terjadi dengan tema sama 'Turun dan tidak mau jadi peserta' yang membuat semuanya hanya bisa sweatdropped

* * *

"Karena kehebohan terjadi akhirnya shikat miring, gomenee… Chalice gak tahu Shikat miring, taunya Shikat baju" ucap Chalice sujud-sujud

"Lihat! Udah berapa yang kau pass?!" umpat Yuna sambil injak kaki Chalice

"Kaga ada ide, dan gak tahu kaya gimana~" ucap Chalice dengan senangnya dan kembali mendapatkan timpukan sepatu dari Reader, OC dan Vocaloid.

"Baiklah, dare ke tiga, maaf ya chalice-san! bukan maksudku untuk pairing x-over.. tapi aku pengen kasih tantangan buat len-nii chan yang manis, ganteng, dan AAAAAAAWWW MANISNYA *yaoi lebay mode on*.. aku ini gak hanya yaoi, tapi aku juga agak fudanshi.. jadi aku minta len untuk mencium sahabatku yang ganteng dan jambul kuningnya wwaaaww.. membahana! yap.. salah satu loopdidoo chara.. BASILE!" ucap Chalice dan kembali mendapatkan timpukan pisang

"HEI! Kok Chalice terus yang di timpukin?!" pekik Chalice gak terima

"KENAPA AKU HARUS BERCIUMAN DENGAN COWO?!" pekik Len gak terima

"Udah gak apalah, yo wes lah (mendadak bisa bahasa daerah mana lupa), Basilleee" pekik Chalice dan langsung menjetikan jarinya dan diatas atap muncul lobang dan menjatuhkan anak kecil, iya anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Berambut kuning berbaju biru (kalau gak tahu lihat Avanya yang reguest)

"Ah? Dimana aku?' Tanya anak kecil itu

Len yang melihatnya hanya shock, sedangkan para chara Vocaloid hanya menahan tawa

"MASA AKU BERCIUMAN DENGAN ANAK KECIL! AKU BUKAN PEDOFIL! KAYA KIYOTERU!"

"HEIII!"

"APA?! CIUMAN?! OGAAAH! AKU KAGA MAU! AKU MAUNYA AMA CEWE SEKSI BUKAN SAMA CEWE RATA! (ingat Len di crossdressing)"

"AKU BUKAN CEWE!"

"KAU ITU CEWE! UDAH CEWE KAGA NGAKU PULA MENTANG-MENTANG RATA!"

"AKU BUKAN CEWEEEE!"

Chalice yang melihat cek-cok-cek-cokan dua bocah itu, akhirnya dia mengambil langkah efektif, ia segera menggendong Basile dan mendekatkannya ke Len dan mendorong kepalanya sehingga terpaut dengan Len

"Ouh… Len, Gomene~ tuntutan pekerjaan jadi maaf ya~" ucap Chalice minta maaf 'Chalice juga gak rela kau berciuman selain Rin dan Rinto, tapi demi pekerjaan Chalice musti menepis rasa sedih di tinggal Len' batinnya ngaco.

"$%$#$#!" pekik Len dan Basile shock

"Fuhahaha! Sudah balik sana~ tenang Ilyas, Basile Chalice pulangkan kok~" ucap Chalice senang dan langsung memasukan Basile kedalam lubang hitam yang langsung muncul di dinding

'Author yang kejam' batin semuanya sweatdropped

"Baiklah, Reviewer selanjutnya, Renata29, Hi juga,Rena-chan~. Dare Yuna dan Yuri adalah menyanyikan lagu JKT48 terserah apa sampai habis, nah Yuri, Yuna ayo bernyanyi~" ucap Chalice senang sambil menjetikan jarinya, seketika Yuri (yang masih di cross) dan Yuna memegang sebuah mic.

Sebuah music pun berkumandang

**(Yuna) **Seperti apa hari ini yang telah di lewati  
Pasti berfikir saat di jalan pulang  
Meski ada hal sedih ataupun hal yang memberatkan,  
Tak apa asal yang bahagia lebih banyak  
Karena tidak membuat keluarga dan teman  
Dan orang di sekitar menjadi khawatir  
Kau paksakan tersenyum dan membuat kebohongan sedikit  
Janganlah kau pendam semuanya di dalam hati…**(Yuri) **Merasakan angin di saat musim berganti  
Dan menyadari bunga di sebelah kaki  
Kita dapat mensyukuri keberadaan kecil itu  
Kita dapat rasakan kebahagian  
**  
****(Yuna) **Apakah kau melihat langit mentari senja?  
Waktupun berlalu dan sosoknya terlihat begitu indahnya  
Begitulah hari ini berakhir  
Malam yang mengulangi semua telah datang  
Kau bergegas di jalan pulang seorang diri  
Kenapa tidak hanya dirimu sendiri sedikit lagi yuk~  
Mari lihat sedikit lebih baik  
Supaya kau dapat hidup jadi diri sendiri  
**  
****(Yuri) **Hubungan antar manusia memang merepotkan,  
Tapi kita tidak bisa hidup sendiri  
Seperti setiap manusia melupakan makhluk yang lemah,  
Kita haruslah untuk saling membantu  
Dan kadang kadang keluar ucapan kasar,  
Tak sengaja menginjak kaki seseorang  
Atau salah paham  
Dan berbagai hal telah terjadi  
Tetap di selalu penuh harapan  
**  
****(Yuna) **Apakah kau melihat langit mentari senja?  
Mengajak untuk menerima keadaan saat ini dan terus lanjut  
Dan bila kehilangan sesuatu  
Pastilah suatu saat nanti hal itu akan tercapai  
Langit hitam mulai berubah menjadi gelap  
Di hias oleh titik garis yang terbentuk dari bintang bintang  
Sampai hari esok tibalah nanti  
Lihatlah mimpi seperti dirimu sendiri  
**  
****(Yuri) **Apakah kau melihat langit mentari senja?  
Waktupun berlalu dan sosoknya terlihat begitu indahnya  
Begitulah hari ini berakhir  
Malam yang mengulangi semua telah datang  
Kau bergegas di jalan pulang seorang diri  
Kenapa tidak hanya dirimu sendiri sedikit lagi yuk~  
Mari lihat sedikit lebih baik  
Supaya kau dapat hidup jadi diri sendiri

"Sudah" ucap Yuna dan Yuri bersamaan, Chalice mengangguk berati iya

Chalice segera memasukan tangannya kedalam kotak dan membacanya

"Shiroi Karen, Waaah~ udah lama gak lihat Karen-chan~ Kaga apa kok~ baiklah dare untuk Kaito dan Gakupo adalah… KALIAN HARUS YAOIAN~ YEAAAH!" pekik Chalice senang sambil ditimpukin es krim, Negi, terong dan Tuna

"UWAAAA! Aku gak mau di rape banci terong itu!" pekik Kaito ketakutan sambil memeluk dirinya dengan ketakutan.

"Aku juga tidak mau sama si biru itu!" pekik Gakupo tidak mau "Aku maunya sama Luka-samaa!" lanjutnya dan mendapatkan gamparan tuna

"Harus mau!" pekik Chalice dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah sake "Aku akan membuat kalian berdua mabuk~ Kyahaha~~" tawa Chalice dengan tawa iblisnya

Kaito dan Gakupo hanya merinding ketakutan melihat sisi iblis chalice.

Dan kita dapat mendengar teriakan Kaito dan Gakupo, dan dare di laksanakan (Chalice tidak bisa mengetik jalan ceritanya karena rated M)

* * *

"Baiklah, Higuchi Miko, Truth, Tei lebih suka Len atau Teiru?" Tanya Chalice

"Hmm… kalau authornya mau buat aku tidak twincest pasti di pairing dengan Len, kalau twincest pasti Teiru, jadi bisa di bilang sesuai authornya," ucap Tei dari bangku penonton

Chalice mengangguk mengerti, ia segera mengambil sebuah kertas,

"Narukami Hiroki, Truth untuk Kaito, memilih Luka, Miku, Gakupo atau Aisu?" Tanya Chalice

"AISSUUU!" pekik Kaito dan mendapatkan timpukan negi

"Aisu? Kenapa gak sejenis aja?" Tanya Chalice

"Aisu paling manis diantara yang lain~ lembut, putih~ pokoknya lebih waw lah dibanding yang lain'' ucap Kaito

Chalice manggut-manggut mengerti dan tidak peduli melihat Miku yang cemburu karena kalah sama sebuah es krim

"Truth untuk Gakupo, Gakupo pakai sampo merek apa?" Tanya Chalice

"Lagi keramas~" jawab Gakupo sambil ngibasin rambut mautnya

"Ini merek sampo, Gakupo" ucap Chalice sweatdropped

"Su*silk~ memperlembut rambut dan memperpanjang rambut seperti saya~" ucap Gakupo menjadi korban iklan mendadak.

"Sunli*ht?" Tanya Chalice kaget Gakupo pakai sabun cucian piring

"SU*SILK! BUKAN SU*LIGHT!ASTAGA MEREK SAMPO AKYUU~ DISAMAKAN DENGAN MEREK CUCIAN PIRING~"

"Ouh… ya sudah lanjut, dare untuk Len adalah crossdressing menjadi Rin" ucap Chalice

"Lagi?" Tanya Len kaget

"Iya," ucap Chalice "Rin, minta bajumu untuk dipakai Len"

Rin mengangguk, dan dengan berat hati Len mengganti bajunya menjadi mirip Rin

"Hyahahaha~manisnya~" ucap Rin senang tanpa peduli nasib adiknya yang menangis sambil pundung dari tadi mendapatkan request crossdressing

'Hancur hatiku! Hancur harga diriku~ Hancur, hancur~ hatiku~ harga diriku hancur~' batin Len sambil nyanyi hancur hatiku yang dibuah sebagian oleh Chalice

"Baiklah, dare kedua adalah Rin lindes pisang-pisang Len." Ucapan Chalice membuat Len shock, dan lenka yang merupakan pecinta pisang juga ikutan kaget di bangku penonton

"Wokeeeh~" ucap Rin senang dan secara tiba-tiba pisang yang banyak ada dilantai dan Rin sudah mengedarain RoadRollernya

"PISAAAAAANGKUUU!" pekik Len histeris melihat pisang-pisangnya satu persatu digencet road roller Rin

"PISANG YANG MANIS ITUUU! MUSTINYA KASIH KE AKUU!" pekik Lenka histeris di bangku penonton

Dan dapat kita mendengar teriakan Lenka dan Len yang histeris mirip pembantaian yang dialami OC chalice para Dark Knight yang dibantai 2 tangan kanan Yuri –gak penting-

* * *

"Baiklah, Uchiha dant, yap~ Chalice kembali cuman sementara karena blank jadinya gak bisa update apapun selain humor~" ucap Chalice senang tanpa memperdulikan Len yang pundung di pojokkan sambil nangis meratapi nasib anak-anaknya (Baca : Pisangnya)

"Dare untuk Yuri, cium Kaito dengan mesranya didepan Miku selama satu menit, kalau menolak…" seketika raut wajah Chalice berubah menjadi seringai kejam "Chalice akan menyiksanya memakai senapan angin Chalice, fuhahaha~ ini menarik~" ucap Chalice membacanya tanpa menyadari raut wajah Yuri dan Kaito yang terbelalak kaget

"KAGAAA! AKU CUMAN ONLY ONE UNTUK YUKOOO! AKU SUDAH BERKELUARGAA!" pekik Yuri, oke Yuri mulai OOC.

"TIDAAAK! AKU MASIH PERJAKA! Eh? Tadi di rape Gakkun ya? Maksudku… AKU TIDAK MAU SAMA SI RAMBUT HITAM ARANG INI!"

"HEI! RAMBUTKU BUKAN ARANG! INI WARNA HITAM PEKAT, BAKA!"

"Kalian menolak?" Tanya Chalice dengan kepala yang berdarah karena di tusuk pedang sama si Aria dan Arito yang pedangnya menancap dikepala Chalice (entah kenapa tuh mahluk masih hidup aja) dengan wajah seringai kejam

"YA!" ucap Yuri dan Kaito dengan lantang

"Cha-Chiiing~" pekik Chalice senang sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk, tiba-tiba tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah senapan angin dan bersiap menembaknya ke Yuri dan Kaito

"Mending kau bisa menyiksaku, Chalice" ucap Yuri dan langsung menjetikan jarinya,

Tiba-tiba didepannya muncul 5 orang, 2 cowo dan 3 perempuan,

3 mahluk bermata emerald dan berambut blonde, satu perempuan berambut abu-abu bermata merah, dan satu laki-laki berambut biru bermata topaz yang memegang senjata mereka masing-masing

Sedangkan Kaito hanya menyorakin Yuri karena dia juga tidak mau berciuman dengan Yuri, mana ada yang mau sih sama genderuwo kedua (*Chalice disiksa*)

"HAHAHAHAHA! BATTLE BEGIIIN!" pekik Chalice senang dan langsung melancarkan senapan anginnya

Dan pertarungan tidak bisa dihindarkan

* * *

Setelah 1 jam berhasil ditenangkan dan di betulkan kembali lokasi, acara kembali dilanjutkan.

"Baiklah, Reviewer 3, yap, Chalice tentu saja masih hidup~ sampai chalice benar-benar total hiatus baru akun ini mati #eh?, tenang saja, tidak apa kok semua nama OC pasti ada yang sama~ kecuali kalau kita namainnya aneh-aneh seperti ABCD (ini mah abjad chalice) pertamanya Akira itu namanya Asuka cuman Chalice tidak sengaja kasih nama Akira jadinya yah Akira mau gak mau udah ditulis pakai pen (curhat) baiklah, Truth pertama, untuk Akito, kenapa gak mati-mati padahal udah makan masakan Luna beberapa kali, yah Chalice juga penasaran, padahal masakan Luna yang beracun itu hampir selevel dengan masakan Chalice cuman beracunan dia~" ucap Chalice kemudian menatap akito dan Luna

"Fuwawa… ma, masakan kuberacun?" ucap Luna lirih sambil berlinang air mata

"HEI! CHALICE! JANGAN NGOMONG ITU SECARA JUJUR! LIHAT DIA MENANGIS!" pekik Akito sambil memeluk Luna

"Udah, jawab aja sih" ucap Chalice masa bodo

"Karena masakan Luna itu berguna untuk latihan jika terkena racun bisa kebal" ucap Akito to the point

"Bukan alasannya, tapi kenapa kau gak mati-mati padahal udah makan berkali-kali"

"kau sumpahin aku mati?! Hmm…Karena Cinta kali" ucap Akito dengan wajah serius (ingat Akito sudah berumur 27 tahun bukan 17 lagi #diremodel)

**Krik… Krik…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLUUUUSSHHH!**

Luna langsung memerah wajahnya sedangkan Chalice hanya sweatdropped 'Sungguh, darah Kurosaki yang tsundere sudah di lewatin Akito menjadi dirinya to the point dibanding saudaranya yang lain yang masih super tsundere' batin Chalice sweatdropped

"Ehem, baiklah truth kedua, untuk Kurosaki bersaudara Kalau misalnya Luna, Flea, ibu kalian (kalau masih hidup), atau saudara kalian yang satu lagi (Akira) akan tenggelam, siapa 2 orang yang akan kalian selamatkan duluan?" Tanya Chalice

"Hmm…. Luna, dia saja" ucap Akito santai

"Flea" ucap Azusa dibangku penonton

"Walau tidak ada pilihannya, aku memilih Chain" jawab Ichirou

"Aku tidak peduli walau tidak ada pilihannya, aku memilih Yumi" ucap Akira

"Kami tidak memperdulikan saudara kami" ucap mereka berempat,

'Bisa dibilang mereka saling membenci satu sama lain, khususnya 3kembar itu' batin Chalice

"untuk Rin Pilih: Tidak makan jeruk sebulan atau tidak ketemu Len setahun?" Tanya Chalice pada Rin

Len menatap Rin penuh harap

"Tidak makan jeruk sebulan" ucap Rin dengan wajah innocent tanpa peduli Len makin terpuruk di pojokkan.

"Oke, Truth ketiga, Len, kenapa kau gak setuju kau itu Shota? Shota itu anugerah yang indah tahu" ucap Chalice

"MBAH MU ANUGERAH! AKU INI COWO! MASA BERWAJAH PEREMPUAN!" pekik Len sambil nangis

"Oke, Truth keempat, Yuri, apakah kau Yuri atau Yaoi?" Tanya Chalice

"Lho, bukannya namaku Yuri Kurogane, masa namaku Yaoi sih? Memangnya anak buahnya Yuna si maid pemakan tulang itu sih" ucap Yuri berdengus kesal.

"Ini dalam artian lain Yuri" ucap Chalice berusaha sabar

"APAAA!? AKU KAGA HOMO! Dan Lesbi… aku ini cowo… masa bisa lesbi" ucap Yuri sweatdropped

"Benar juga sih, ya udah bagian Dare, untuk Miku kau keluar dulu sebentar"

Tiba-tiba dibawah Kaki miku muncul lubang dan membuatnya jatuh

"KYAAAA!"

"MIKUUUU!"

"Dare kedua, Kaito kau harus berpakaian Kaiko, mari kita lihat reaksi Miku" ucap Chalcie dan menjentikan jarinya membuat Kaito berpakaian Kaiko

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" pekik Kaito kaget

Chalice kembali menjetikkan jarinya dan diatas atap muncul lubang dan Miku keluar dari sana

**BRUGH!**

"Auch! Apa yang terjadi!" pekik Miku kaget dan ia melihat Kaito berpakaian Kaiko

"Kaiko-chan~ Waaah~ aku tidak sangka kau ikutan jadi peserta~" ucap Miku senang sambil memeluk Kaito

"AKU BUKAN KAIKOO! AKU KAITO!" pekik Kaito sambil nangis

"APA?! KAITOOO! AAAAH! AKU MEMELUKNYA LAGI!" pekik Miku dan langsung menendang Kaito

"Baiklah, dare ketiga, Len, Piko, Rei dan Lui kalian musti nyanyi shota-shota burn di depan pasangan kalian" ucap Chalice sambil menjetikan jarinya tiba-tiba muncul Piko, Rei dan Lui, mereka berempat memegang sebuah mic

"AAPAAAA!"

"MULAI!"

Dan music pun berkumandang

**(Le**n) Shota Shota Burning Night  
Motomeru hodo ni takamaru omoi Hi wo tsuketa no ha anata Dareyori chikaku mitsumeru hitomi Taikutsu na hibi Good bye Jounetsu no umi de oboretai Futari dake no sekai no naka de (Come on! Hey!)

**(Lui**) Shota Shota Burning Night Hageshiku moeru tamashii  
Shota Shota Burning Night Subete ha anata no tame yo  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimetara Mitasareteku saikou no FEVER! Tomaranai Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Forever!

**(Rei**) Ayaui hodo ni kasanaru toiki HEART ni fureta anata  
Sosoida ai de fureta kuchibiru Doukasen no nai DYNAMITE  
Shin ai no sora wo tondeyuku Toki wo koeta rakuen he yukou (Come on! Hey!)

**(Piko)** Shota Shota Burning Night Kienai ai no honoo de  
Shota Shota Burning Night Subete wo moyashi tsukusuwa  
Nani mo ka mo wo nugisutetara Osaerarenai shougeki no FEVER! Kasoku suru Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Only you!

**(mereka berempat**) Kanjita koto nai ryouiki he Konya futari ittemiyou yo... (Come on! Hey!)

Shota Shota Burning Night Hageshiku moeru tamashii  
Shota Shota Burning Night Subete ha anata no tame yo Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimetara Mitasareteku saikou no FEVER! Tomaranai Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Forever! Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Only you!

Spontan saja pasangan mereka menatap mereka dengan wajah cling-cling yang membuat 4 mahluk itu mempunyai firasat buruk

"Akhirnya…" ucap Rin

"Mereka…" lanjut Ring

"Mengakui…" ucap Rui dan Miki bersamaan

"Anugerah yang mereka dapatkan" ucap mereka berempat bersamaan yang membuat Rei, Len, Piko dan Lui pundung di pojokkan dengan aura suram.

"Fufufufu~" dapat kita dengar tawa Chalice yang makin lama makin mirip nanas mesum dari fandom sebelah "Akhirnya mereka mengakui juga mereka itu shota yang sanga hot!" pekik Chalice senang dan kembali lagi mendapatkan timpukan sepatu dari 4 mahluk shota itu, Dan akhirnya ia mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam kotak

"Reviewer Wota, Truth untuk Kaito, senang di peluk Miku atau Meiko?" Tanya Chalce

"Yayang Miku~" jawab Kaito senang sambil digampar kepalanya oleh si Miku yang memerah wajahnya

"Dare, Kaito harus menyatakan cinta pada Miku membawa seikat negi dan cincin emas berbentuk negi"

Dapat kita lihat wajah Kaito dan Miku sama-sama memerah

"Err.. tapi dapetin cincin nya gimana?" Tanya Kaito

Chalice hanya menghela nafas dan menjetikan jarinya, tiba-tiba ditangan Kaito muncul kotak kecil, dan didalamnya terlihat cincin negi terbuat dari emas

"Wha—" Kaito terbelalak kaget melihat kemunculan benda itu secara magis

"Cepetan, masih ada banyak reviewer!" ucap Chalice dan langsung menendang Kaito (Kelewatan OOC)

Kaito berjalan dengan ragu sambil memegang seikat negi dan kotak kecil kearah Miku yang wajahnya memerah malu

"Miku… maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Kaito sambil memberikan Miku sebuah negi dan kotak itu.

"…" Miku hanya diam dengan wajah sangat memerah, perlahan dia mengangguk

"YEEEY!" pekik Kaito senang sambil memeluk Miku dan mendapatkan tamparan negi karena memeluknya

"Selamat, baiklah, reviewer selanjutnya, Gampang kok membuat akunnya, kalau ada FB atau twitter pakai aja FB anda atau twitter anda, dan terimakasih atas pujiannya~ baiklah Truth pertama, Gakupo kalau Luka muncul di depanmu sambil memakai kostum terong apa reaksi anda?" Tanya Chalice dan mendapatkan timpukan tuna.

"Hmm… langsung kumakan~" jawab Gakupo dengan senangnya

"…."

"…"

"Oke, dimakan ya? Baiklah, hilangkan pikiran busukmu Chalice, kau berjanji akan bertobat, ehem, Truth kedua, Miku negi itu rasanya gimana sih?" Tanya Chalice dan menatap Miku

Semuanya menatap Miku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hmm… rasanya enak~ manis~ asin~ pahit~asam~ pedas~ semua menjadi satu menjadi rasa yang super enak~" ucap Miku tidak logis

'Serius, jawaban ini sangat tidak logis' batin semuanya sweatdropped

"Ehem… Dare untuk Rin adalah setiap akhir bicara selalu pakai kata 'nyan'" ucap Chalice sambil sweatdropped karena tadi.

"Eh? A- apa?!" pekik Rin kaget

"Rinny~" peringat Chalice

"Ny- Nyan…" ucap Rin ragu-ragu

"Bagus, nah, Dare kedua Piko dan Miki antenanya musti diikat" ucap Chalice dan langsung kea rah bangku penonton.

Dapat kita dengar teriakan suara lelaki tapi halus dan perempuan, beberapa lama kemudian Chalice balik dengan wajah senang

"Sudah terikat~" ucapnya senang dengan wajah tanpa dosa padahal dapat kita dengar tangisan Piko dan Miki karena antenna mereka di ikat.

Para vocaloid dan OC hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan sikap Chalice.

"Baiklah, Reviewer Shizune Aine, Dare untuk Miku adalah memakan semua es krim Kaito, kalau menolak Chalice dengan senang hati menusukmu dengan parang~" ucap Chalice senang tanpa peduli wajah Miku yang kaget dan Kaito yang menangis pasrah

"O, oke" ucap Miku ragu

**BRUUUUUUGGGHH!**

Didepan Miku langsung jatuh es krim yang sangat banyak

"Itu jatah es krim Kaito setahun" ucapan Chalice membuat Kaito makin menangis dan Miku yang kaget

"APAA! KAU GILA CHALICE! KAU MAU AKU SAKIT GIGI DAN NGILU GIGINYA, BISA-BISA AKU OBESITAS MAKAN SEBANYAK ITU!" pekik Miku kaget

"Udah makan aja, Kaito aja gak gendut-gendut, jadi kau gak akan gendut, toh kalian itu vocaloid" sungguh ucapan Chalice gak logis

"KAGA MAAAUUU!" pekik Miku hendak kabur cuman sayang rambutnya yang panjang ditarik Chalice

"HARUS MAKAN!"

"KAGA MAAAUUUU!"

"KALAU GAK MAU CHALICE PAKSA!"

"TIDAAAAAAKK! INI PENYIKSAAN! TIDAK SESUAI HAM! HAK ASASI MIKUUU!"

* * *

Setelah Miku berhasil memakan semuanya dalam 1jam (rekor!) karena dipaksa Chalice memakan semuanya (penganiyayaan), dapat kita lihat Kaito merana dan meratapi nasib es krim-es krimnya yang sekarang tertinggal hanya bungkusannya saja.

'Es krimku…" gumamnya galau

"Oke! Dare untuk Akito memakan masakan Luna yang sup sarden" ucap Chalice senang

"Lagi?!" gumam Akito kaget

"Luna masakin gih!"

"Oke~" ucap Luna senang dan pergi meninggalkan Akito yang pundung

Setelah 20 menit, Luna membawa sup sardennya ke Akito, dengan keringat dingin akito menatapi masakan yang kalau anda tidak beruntung anda akan langsung melihat pintu surga atau neraka, tergantung

"MAKAN! AKITO! MAKAN!" sorak para Kurosaki bersaudara tidak sabar Akito berada di sakaratul maut.

Oke kita skip saja karena Akito setelah memakannya dia pingsan dan terpaksa di bawa ke kamar kremasi- Err… maksudnya di kamar pasien di tempat para Holy Healer (OC chalice).

"Baiklah, karena Akito sedang dimasa penyembuhan, akhirnya kita lanjutkan saja, Truth pertama, Flea lebih memilih Akito atau Yuri?" Tanya Chalice

"Hmm… kalau gak ada Azusa kalau begitu aku pilih Akito saja, seperti peribahasa tidak ada rotan akar pun jadi, tidak ada Azusa untuk di crossdressing Akito pun jadi~" ucap Flea di bangku penonton

"Hmm… Kalau ada Akito disini dia bakalan pundung, baiklah truth selanjutnya, dibalik perban Retsuka itu ada apa?" Tanya Chalice

"Perban? Aku tidak memakai perban, aku adanya telinga serigala, lihat~" ucap Retsuka senang sambil menggerakkan telinga serigalanya "Mungkin maksudnya si Hatsuka Ritsu~" Retsu menatap Hatsuka

"…Mataku,karena mismatch dan aneh hijau dan merah bersama akhirnya aku menutupinnya, ditambah lagi mataku yang diperban itu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi jadinya kututupin" ucap hatsuka datar

"Baiklah, reviewer Iori Tsunai" ucap Chalice "Truth pertama, Miku, Rin dan Len itu mahluk apaan sih," ucap Chalice

"Siapa yang jawab?" Tanya Chalice

Tidak ada yang angkat tangan

"*sigh* Baiklah, Chalice yang jawab mereka itu mesin karaoke"

**DUAK!**

"Maksudnya mesin bicara"

**PLAK!**

"Mereka itu Soft—"

**GUMPRAAANG!**

"Chalice belum selesai bicara! Masa di siksa mulu sih!" tangis Chalice

"KARENA UCAPANMU GAK JELAS!" ucap mereka bertiga frustasi di bilang mesin

"Baiklah, mereka itu Vocaloid, ya Vocaloid, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih" ucap Chalcie gak logis membuat semuanya hanya sweatdropped

'Sungguh nih Author ngejawab seenak kepalanya aja' batin para vocaloid sweatdropped

"Baiklah Truth kedua, Jikalau Gakupo transgender jadi perempuan, apa yang para main chara voca dan OC" lakukan?" Tanya Chalice

"Menjadi SEME di Fanfic Gakupo x Kaito!" ucap Kaito mantap

"Yaah… kalau dia jadi cewe berati kaga ada bahan ejekan banci lagi donk" ucapan Vocaloid lain membuat Gakupo pundung

"Hei, Aku transgendernya masa di cuekin" gumam Gakuko sweatdropped

"Baiklah, ketiga, Miku itu makan daun atau bawang?" Tanya Chalice yang membuat semuanya sweatdroped

"Makan negi lah!"

"Daun atau bawang?"

"NEGI!"

"Daun atau bawang?"

"Daun + Bawang = Daun bawang = Negi!" ucap Miku

'Jadi makan daun dicampur bawang ya? Baiklah mengerti" ucap Chalice dan mendapatkan tendangan dari Miku

"Dare 1, Miku kau disuruh memakai baju ulat terserah sampai chapter berapa" ucap Chalice dan kembali mendapatkan timpukan negi.

"Tidak mau—" ucapan Miku terpotong karena tiba-tiba ia memakai baju ulat "APA?! CHALICEE" pekik Miku kesal

"Baikla dare kedua, Rin kau disusuh memakai kostum kecoa" ucap Chalice dan kembali ditimpuk jeruk

"APAAA!" pekik Rin kaget dan nasibnya sama, tiba-tiba memakai kostum kecoa

"Jadideh, ulat plus kecoa~ Ulkeco~" ucap Chalice gak jelas dan mendapatkan timpuka jeruk dan negi gratis

"dare terakhir, Len kau disuruh pake baju berlapis", entah baju apapun itu. Mau terbuat dari apa kek, entah asal usulnya kek pokoknya sampe Len berubah kayak bola yang sangat raksasa! Lalu suruh yang lain olahraga (kayak: sepak bola, basket, bulutangkis, dll) pake bola Len! :3" ucap Chalice dan kembali di aniyaya Vocaloid, alias di timpuk pisang

"MENOLAAAK!" Pekik Len sambil nangis, dan senasib dengan kembarannya dan Miku, tiba-tiba dia memakai baju berlapis-lapis dan berubah menjadi bola LEN!

Dan dapat kita dengar teriakan Len yang dijadikan bola secara mendadak.

* * *

"Baiklah, maaf untuk Akanemori yang Chalice skip, ini dia reviewer Akanemori, karena darenya cocokkan diakhir jadinya chalice taruh diakhir, Truth untuk Kaito, siapa yang cocok jadi pasangan Yaoi? Len atau Gakupo?" Tanya Chalice

"TIDAK ADA!" pekik Kaito

"Gakupo? Oke Gakupo" ucap Chalice

"KUBILANG KAGA ADAAAA!"

"Baiklah Dare nya adalah Vocaloid dan OC Perang" ucap Chalice cuekin Kaito

Spontan saja setelah Chalice mengatakan ini semua OC chalice yang dari sananya notebene yang deman bertempur langsung membawa senjata mereka

"YEAAAAHH! BATTLE!" pekik gadis berambut merah di kepang, Lire ellia.

"Yipiii! Akan kupakai mesin yang kubuat!" pekik lelaki bergoogle, Rito Akagashi

"Akan kuberikan neraka menakjubkan kepada mereka" ucap lelaki berambut berwarna mashmallow, Rain.

"Akan seru ini!" pekik lelaki berambut coklat krim, Sheiji Katsuka.

"APIIII MEMBARAAA!" pekik gadis berambut ungu bergelombang, Mira Mistrine.

"Akan kubunuh mereka~" ucap lelaki shota bersurai abu-abu, Hatsumi kuroka.

"MEMBUNUUUH! MAKAN! BERTARUNG! DARAH!" pekik para Kurogane kecuali Luna, Chain dan Alica

"Aria, Arito, kyle, Kyra, Kryie, battle begin" ucap Yuri santai

* * *

-Dibangku penonton-

"Tunggu, Lire, Sheiji, Rito, Rain, Yuri, Mira" ucap wanita cantik kaget melihat 6 mahluk itu langsung mengejar vocaloid

"Terlambat, ratu. Mereka sudah pergi" ucap gadis bersurai golden dan lelaki berambut biru langit

"Ah…" Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi kan? Lokasi hancur, banyak yang terluka untungnya par healer menyembuhkan korban amukan OC

Dan kericuhan berhasil di hentikan, dengan bantuan sang ratu yang menghentikan 5 mahluk itu,Mai yang menghentikan para Kurogane, dan Takumi yang menghentikan Hatsumi.

"Yuri pedangmu kusita, Sheiji kacamatamu kusita, Lire tempat latihanmu kusita, Rain senjatamu kusita, Rito labmu kusita, Mira tempat percobaan sihirmu kusita" ucap Abyss tegas

"Tapi… tanpa pedang itu aku tidak bisa bertugas, Abyss-sama" ucap Yuri pasrah

"Suruh Aria dan Arito bisa kan?"

"Tanpa kacamata itu aku tidak bisa bergaya keren"

"…Kau itu gak min atau plus kenapa musti pakai kacamata, apalagi kau terlalu narsis, Sheiji"

"Aku tidak bisa latihan donk, Abyss-sama. Tidak bisa bantai seseorang yang jadi teman lawanku donk"

"…."

"Masa senjataku disita sih, terus bertarung gimana?"

"Bisa suruh Viona dan Vio kan?"

"Kalau lab ku disita gimana aku membuat barang?"

"pakai lab Yuna adiknya Yuri"

"Kalau tidak ada tempat mencoba sihir terus dimana aku mencoba?"

"Lab adikmu saja si Aishu Mistrine"

Dan 6 mahluk itu hanya duduk dengan lesu

Dilain tempat

Mai seperti biasa sebagai nenek yang baik menceramahin kurogane dengan riangnya sampai lama ocehannya, dan Sehn sebagai kakek yang baik tidak membela cucunya padahal sifat mereka jatuh dari Sehn, karena Sehn takut dibantai Mai diakhirnya diam saja dan mentertawakan nasib mereka –kakek yang jahat-

"Baiklah, Sesi pertama selesai~ sesi ToD selesai sampai ketiga~ Karena Chalice takut banyak-banyak, Chalice cuman menerima Truth dan Dare dari 8 Reader saja atau 10~ Jadi siapa cepat dia dapat~ Dan maaf jika ada kekurangan di Fanfic ini, Gomenansai…. DAN SAMPAI JUMPA DI TRUTH AND DARE SEASON 2~" pekik Chalice senang dan lagu Shota burn berkumandang yang membuat para shota hanya pundung mendengarnya

**-Season 1 end-**

* * *

_**Mind To Review?**_


End file.
